What Are The Kinks?
by phoenix545
Summary: There is one question Kiba has always asked himself.


**Warnings: characters maybe OOC**

Kiba Inuzuka, if it was one thing he wondered about the most, it was, what are Shino's kinks? Of course he knew his, but when it came to Shino Aburame, everything seemed to be a mystery. There were many things Kiba learned about Shino over the past few years they've been going out, though, that was not one of them. It was really hard to get the Aburame in the mood, both could go months without sex, then, out of the blue, suddenly, Shino was all fired up and ready. Which, couldn't help but make the Inuzuka wonder, what are some of Shino's kinks?

One day, the two were in the Aburame's room, Shino was on the bed, while Kiba was on the floor, just sitting in peace while both read through some magazines. They were originally studying, but that ended quite a while ago. The magazines were Shino's, and knowing him you can probably guess what they were about, bugs. Geez, Kiba sometimes forgets what a big nerd his boyfriend is.

The magazine he was reading was about some type of spider that can be bigger then a human hand, learning facts about how it's extremely poisonous, making him never want to go outside again. Shino on the other hand was enjoying his, learning fantasizing facts about the beetle, but that wasn't even the best part, the mating description. He just doesn't know why, but when he reads these parts, he gets so fired up, that he just needs to have sex right away. He made the mistake of reading the parts before he went to bed, making him go to Kiba's house at like 12:30 at night, telling the Inuzuka that they needed to have sex.

After getting over with the mating description, he closed the magazine quickly, setting it on the bed, feeling himself get hard from what he just read and also with what he was about to do to the other male next to him. Placing the magazine on the night stand, he jumped down off the bed, heading quickly over to the other, flipping him over quickly.

"Let's have sex." the darker brunette said bluntly.

"Oh, and what has gotten you so in the mood suddenly?" Kiba asked with a smirk, Shino didn't bother replying, but started kissing and biting the others neck, making Kiba moan, then he was carried to the bed and the love making began.

* * *

They may not have sex for maybe five months or maybe more, but when they did do it, it was worth the wait. Ah, Kiba has almost forgotten what it was like to have sex. Right now, the two laid on the bed with Shino on top of Kiba, maybe now was the best time for the lighter brunette to find out what exactly turned his lover on.

"Hey, what exactly made you that horny so suddenly?" he asked reaching over to the night stand for the magazine, it must have been something he read. The magazine was placed so it showed where he had left off, ounce the lighter brunette had seen what the words said, his face dropped "are you kidding me?" Shino looked at him.

"...I love you..."

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"I love you so much."

"This, this is really it?!"

"And all of this time I thought it was like...actual porn! Ugh! Shino! You're such a giant nerd!"

"I have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"All of this time I was wondering what made you so horny, and, it's this?!"

"Please don't leave me."

"I mean...something so simple as this?!"

"...huh...?"

"This is so obvious! God! How could I be so stupid?"

"..."

"It took me this long to find out what makes you hard, and in the end it's bug porn, how could I be so dumb but not guess this in the first place."

"...it's not the only thing that turns me on." Kiba's eyes went wide.

"Really?! There's something else?!" Shino was always full of surprises.

"Yeah."

"What is it?!"

"You." the lighter brunette blushed, feeling his heart flutter inside his chest.

"Y-you are such a nerd Shino, but I love you anyway." he wrapped his arms around the others neck, kissing the paler teens nose then smirking "but now I know how to finally turn you on." he re-grabbed the magazine, reading various of lines about the mating process, feeling Shino get hard above him.

"...God, it sounds so hot when you read it out loud..." the darker brunette groaned out " if you keep reading, we might do it again, and I probably won't have any control." Kiba's smirk grew wider, setting the magazine on the night-stand.

"Umm, I would really like that, so fuck me nice and hard you giant nerd." the lighter brunette said with a playful grin.

"Gladly." Shino responded, deep and huskily.

* * *

 **sorry for cutting out the smut scence, im just not good at writing that stuff XD**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i really hope you all enjoyed this story:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


End file.
